


You are enough

by Nibbles84



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbles84/pseuds/Nibbles84
Summary: 3x08 Episode Coda. Buck heard Eddie's "I wasn't enough" and couldn't hold back anymore.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 329





	You are enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Buddie fic...my first fic in years. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please be gentle, it's been a while ;)

„I wasn’t enough…“

Before Bobby could say anything to the younger man, two arms came around Eddies shoulders.

“You _are_ enough”, Buck whispered in his ear. Eddie closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

“Buck.” Eddie couldn’t look at his best friend. He heard the chair scratch against the hardwood floor as Bobby got up to leave them alone.

Buck loosened his hold on him to come around and crouch in front of Eddie.

“I’m sorry, Buck, I’m sorry, I’m –“, Eddie whispered, he couldn’t see Buck through his tears.

Buck gently, like Eddie was the most precious thing in the world, cupped his face and his thumbs caressed his cheek bones to wipe away his tears.

“Eddie, it’s okay.” Buck began.

“No, it’s not okay…I’m not okay.” Eddie’s voice cracked on the last word.

Buck was glad that the dam finally had broken and Eddie was letting it all out.

“You’re right. It’s not okay.” Buck said quietly. “You nearly killed a man last night. But you got him help. You called 911. But Eddie, you have to stop. You can’t keep doing this to yourself, to Christopher. You could get yourself seriously hurt or even worse killed. You’re not invincible, Eddie. There are other ways, safer ways, to let out your anger.”

“I know, Buck, I know.” Eddie was finally starting to calm down. “Last night was a wakeup call. I’m gonna stop with the street fighting. I promise.”

Buck still had his hands on his cheeks and looked long and deep into Eddies eyes, trying to see if his best friend meant what he said. After what felt like hours, but was probably just a minute, Buck nodded and tucked Eddie forward into the crook of his neck.

Eddie sagged in relief. His arms wrapped tightly around Buck. He never felt so safe and…loved like he did right now. Buck gently stroked his head, burying his fingers in Eddie’s soft hair.

“We can help you, Eddie, you don’t have to carry all of this alone. Not anymore. We’re here for you. I am here for you. I know I made a mess of things with the lawsuit, but I’m gonna make it up to you and Chris.”

Eddie wanted to protest but Buck shushed him again.

“No, Eddie, I _am sorry._ I felt isolated and insecure. I thought you were moving on without me and nobody was listening to me. I know I’m impulsive, impatient and sometimes childish” Eddie snorted at that, which made Buck smile. “but I just wanted my job back. I wanted my family back…my best friend.”

Eddies head came up. “Is that the only thing I am to you? Your best friend?”

Buck sucked in a breath and Eddie’s heart began to jackhammer in his chest.

“You know you’re not only my best friend.” Buck whispered and cupped his cheeks again. “We both know we danced around each other since the first time we met. I’m not blind and you’re certainly not blind either.” Eddie smiled at that. “But with the earthquake, the aftermath, Shannon coming back and me trying to get over Abby, I thought it would be best just to be your best friend.”

Eddie felt himself tearing up again and Buck’s eyes had a suspicious shine too. Buck lowered his hands and grabbed both of Eddie’s in a tight grip.

“When Shannon died it nearly tore me up inside. I couldn’t stand seeing you and Christopher like this. I couldn’t do anything to ease your pain or Christopher’s pain and it nearly killed me. And then the bombing happened and the embolism and the tsunami…and the lawsuit.” Buck rolled his eyes and Eddie gave a wet chuckle. “And we simply forgot to talk to each other. We couldn’t see each other’s pain because we were so busy with our own. Instead of putting each other back together we were trying to do it alone. Before Shannon died, we talked every day, sometimes multiple times a day, whether we were on shift or not.”

And it was true, before Shannon they talked or texted every day. The both knew they were headed somewhere. They both somehow knew this was inevitable. Sparks flew between them, whether they were just looking at each other or accidental touches. And Buck loved Christopher and vice versa. But then Shannon happened, the accident and everything after that happened, that put everything on hold. They just never pressed play on their lives again.

Buck squeezed his hands again. “And I am telling you now, Eddie, so listen carefully.” Buck looked intently and full of love into Eddie’s eyes.

“You. Are. Enough.“

Eddie teared up again, his eyes suddenly overflowing and spilling down his cheeks. He wanted to protest.

“No, Eddie. You are enough. You are enough for me. You are enough for your son. You are strong, brave, kind, patient, sometimes funny” Eddie snorted despite the tears that were still flowing and Buck smiled. “And loving. But most of all, you are loved.” 

Buck took a deep breath.

“I love you, Eddie. I love your good sides and your bad ones too. And I love your front and backside.”

They both laughed at that.

“You are enough”, Buck whispered and squeezed Eddie’s hand.

Eddie gently cupped Buck’s face and leaned forward. Buck met him halfway in a gentle kiss. Eddie always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Buck’s full lips. Now he didn’t have to wonder anymore. He knew. It felt like heaven.

Eddie broke the kiss but didn’t break their connection.

“I love you, Buck.” Eddie breathed and Buck’s breath hitched.

Their foreheads were touching. Both their eyes were closed. Breathing each other in. Trying to memorize everything about this moment.

For the first time in months they both were at peace.


End file.
